


Happy [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: SamSteve Vacation Week [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Captain America Sam Wilson, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Retired Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve retires as Captain America and passed the shield to Sam Wilson. Steve is happy playing the stay at home partner as he works out what he wants to do with himself next.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: SamSteve Vacation Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815826
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: SamSteve Vacation Week





	Happy [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the [SamSteve Vacation Week 2020](https://samstevesmallgifts.tumblr.com/post/618310242484338688/samsteve-vacation-week-2020) ~ Day 2: Canon Divergence

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
